


I didn't know that I could feel this way

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor was surprised to meet her again in Winterfell but then again it was why he had travelled to the cold castle.<br/>“My turn to sing you a song little bird.” The Hound growled.<br/>“Very well ser.” Sansa said boldly.<br/>Sandor growled at the title before singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know that I could feel this way

Sandor was surprised to meet her again in Winterfell but then again it was why he had travelled to the cold castle.

“My turn to sing you a song little bird.” The Hound growled.

“Very well ser.” Sansa said boldly.

Sandor growled at the title before singing.

 

I never had this feeling before

She gives me shakes and shivers

I can't ignore

And I see that there's more now

Than just running free

 

She walked up to him, her hand cupping the unburnt side of his face as she sang.

 

I never felt my heart beat so fast

I'm thinking of him first and of myself last

And how happy I want him to be'

 

He leaned into her touch placing his hand over hers as he sang with his heart.

 

It's amazing someone in my life

Just might be loving me

I didn't know that I could feel this way

 

Sansa grinned at him happily before taking his hand and pulled him towards the battlements singing as she went.

 

It's so crazy

Something in my life

Is better than a dream

I didn't know that I could feel this way

 

They reached the battlements and Sandor’s breath was taken away by the sight in front of him, looking towards his love he sang softly.

 

She makes me warm and happy inside

 

She looked at him, the sun shining on his face obscuring the burnt side she took his hand and sung to him lovingly.

 

 He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed

 

They both beamed and sang together their voices mixing in harmony

 

All these feelings I have

Have me asking

 

Sansa sang wrapping both her hands around his smiling softly.

 

Can this be love?

 

Sandor repeated her soon after with love swimming in his eyes

 

Can this be love?

 

Sansa smiled at him cupping his face again.

 

 It's crazy

 

The both sang happily watching as snow slowly started to fall settling on Sansa’s eyelids

 

I can hardly speak

 

They sang together again their voices the same their words slightly different.

 

Whenever he

Whenever she

Says "Hi"

 

Sansa lifted her hand to brush snow from Sandor’s hair singing as she did

 

I didn't know that I could feel

 

While he sang Sandor reached and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

I never dreamed that I could feel

 

Sansa uttered one word as her mind went blanc with only thoughts of the man stood in front of her.

 

Angel: I

 

Her took her hand and placed it on his heart feeling its rapid beats they both finished the song.

 

Both: Didn't know that I could feel

This way

 

“I miss you little bird, you broke free of your cage.” Sandor said taking her face in his hands.

 

“Sandor, shut up and kiss me.” Sansa said making Sandor snort at her unladylike-ness

 

He kissed her then under the soft fall of snow at the home they had reclaimed, where they both belonged


End file.
